


【虎君】睡前故事

by Jennyouo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyouo/pseuds/Jennyouo
Summary: *严君泽最近不知道怎么了，越不希望的事越容易发生。*有借梗直播 君泽还在役设定 OOC 标题瞎起的*脑洞是我的问题
Relationships: Li "xiaohu" Yuan-Hao/Yan "Letme" Jun-Ze





	【虎君】睡前故事

严君泽从来不主动说晚安。  
干嘛啊，大老爷们，老整些奇奇怪怪的。

晚安。  
严君泽躺在床上，突然鬼使神差地点开了一个聊天界面，还发送了一句晚安。  
...我在干嘛？严君泽揉了揉眼眶。  
没给他机会反应，对面几乎是立刻回过来一句，怎么了你，给盗号了？  
严君泽语塞。  
他盯着逐渐暗下去的手机发呆。  
手机的光灭了。他像是自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。  
左划，标为已读。

哈？  
严君泽盯着手机上这个一分钟前发出去的“我想你了”，彻底傻了。  
不是啊老弟，怎么回事啊？  
我什么都没有发啊？  
但是这个莫名奇妙的期待是在干嘛。  
好像还挺期待这句话被对面的人发现似的。  
快两分钟了...  
最后严君泽还是撤回了那句话。  
睡吧，想啥呢。

一觉睡到了中午，严君泽起来摸手机。  
两小时前自己给说晚安的人发来了语音。  
“君泽宝贝~你想我了呀~什么时候来请我吃个饭？”  
这么欠扁的声音，不是他李元浩还能是谁。

不是......严君泽瞳孔地震。  
昨晚肯定撤回了的“我想你了”四个大字好好的呆在那里。

就你妈邪门。  
这怎么能行，严君泽哭笑不得。

“君泽上号，一起上个分。”李元浩微信给他发一条语音。  
“哎！这弔人怎么在这？”严君泽加入队列，发现还有姿态在里头就直接打字。  
虽然他很想和李元浩双排，但是多你一个贼贼态倒也不多，无伤大雅。  
严君泽话还没发出去，李元浩直接就把姿态踢出了队列。  
“哎呀，君泽来了我就不和这个逼玩了。”

原本RNG人均弔人，骚话说多了谁也没有留心去记，  
结果自己还总喜欢往骚话里再悄悄混点真话。  
“哇虎哥，虎哥上了！虎哥又杀人了！”  
“主要和小虎玩就太没有压力了你知道吗？”  
“哇哦虎哥一打五！”  
......  
后来严君泽发现自己好像可以通过说话来控制一些事情的发生。  
是，我不想的事情会发生，那么我就故意说反的，这不就肯定实现的吗？

“你们可能不知道，小虎是最兴奋的那个，可以跟别人一起洗澡的。”  
“每次洗澡之前都要进去先调戏一下那个人。”  
严君泽顿了顿，“哇贼恶心，真的不想被他搞。”

严君泽，夹带私货第一人。  
本人乐在其中。

偶尔也有不能实现的——

“严君泽，严君泽？”李元浩把他拍醒。  
“啊，怎么了？”  
“还说怎么了，昨晚答应要请我吃饭，忘了啊？”  
昨晚？  
严君泽掏出手机，对话停留在绿色框的文字：怎么了你，给盗号了？  
完了。  
原来一切都是梦......

“君泽，你是不是喜欢我没跟我说？”  
“啊...你怎么知道？”

“傻子吧你！”  
李元浩无语地拿过他的手机，往下一扒拉。原来下面还有几条消息。  
“我想你了。”  
“我也在想你。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
......“明天在房间等我。”

“哈？李元浩，你这是上演的什么卧室点avi吗？我喜欢你你怎么办？转头不认？算了你别给我回答了，还整的一出什么卧室爱情你等我，天呐。.”

“嘿嘿，急什么，现在告诉你。”李元浩搭上他的肩，在他耳侧落下一个吻。  
“严君泽，我喜欢你。”  
严君泽肉眼可见的整个人变红了。

李元浩开口，

“所以请我去吃饭吧宝贝！我快要饿扁啦！”  
“我靠，李元浩你这个渣男！”

END

*笔者：  
其实这篇最早有想法是在2019年三月，故事是一个严君泽中了咒语的设定。他越不想的事情越容易发生，帮助他认清自己内心。那时候君泽还不确定未来的打算，我琢磨来琢磨去，很想写这样一篇保存下来，但最后在动笔之前看到了君泽退役的消息...所以这个故事就一直被我封存到现在。  
现在我把他写出来，只是把结局改了。  
因为故事原本还有一段构思是这样的：后来严君泽回来打比赛了，然后咒语失效了。

希望大家看得开心。  
虎君szd 我永远爱他们两个人


End file.
